Nemesis Shows His Face
Log Title: Nemesis Shows His Face Characters: Elita One, Delusion, Discretion, Nemesis, Warlord, Knightmare Location: Valvolux Date: September 3, 2018 TP: The Fallen TP, Dominicons TP Summary: After being missing for a year or more, Nemesis suddenly shows up at Valvolux's gate. Category:2018 Category:Dominicons TP Category:Logs Category:The Fallen TP As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 20:19:49 on Sunday, 2 September 2018.' Delusion soars over Valvolux, returning to take her shift at the Dominicon supply building. She zigs and zags deftly through the buildings before transforming and landing. The fighter jet nose folds down and wings flip up, revealing Delusion's robot form. Valvolux was doing much better of late. For a city that was all but written off as Decepticon territory, the city's managed to get a semblance of peace. Elita One mused as she drove along, that almost all of that was due to the intervention of the First Age smith Bulwark. She liked the mech, found him earnest and reverent, but overall she was in an assisting position here, supplementing the city until the refinery gets operational. Discretion is taking a break from her current assignment, finding a perch up in one of the, mostly, intact building to observe the city below. From outside of the city, a black streamlined Cybertronian semi with a gunship-gray trailer is making its way to Valvolux as well. Most would probably recognize the approaching vehicle as Nemesis -- ironically, however, something seems missing from the semi-and-trailer appearance. Most notably...the complete and utter lack of a Decepticon emblem emblazoned anywhere on the vehicular form. Clearly, something's happened in the year or longer since he was last seen by... well, much of anyone, truth be told. Then comes the radio signal: << Valvolux Control, ground transport inbound with additional supplies. Requesting permission to enter the city for delivery. >> Warlord wanders in , taking a deep unnecessary breath. "Ahh, Cybertron." He comments. "I love this place. Always something to shoot at." He focuses. "Looks like someone coming in but.. naa. Just a neutral." Delusion checks in with Stiletto, then begins to walk a patrol nearby. Warlord's very distinctive shape catches her optics, and she strolls in his direction. The broadband message piques Elita One's interest, especially after the broadcaster is ID'd. "Nemesis....Interesting." The techcar stops, then she transforms, already in thought, "He'd be a fool to start trouble here." << Security detail to low alert, but keep it civil.>> Elita One swaps over to Broadband to respond as she approaches the south gate. << We read you, Ground Transport. Permission granted upon security sweep at South Gate 3. Interesting to see you here... >> Elita One raises a hand, placating the deck officers at the gate, though there's a few security detail on site as well, just in case. "Easy. Toll Road. I don't think he's here to cause trouble. Just do a thorough scan and we'll handle it if things go bad." The youngest Dominicon hasn't abandoned her habit of monitoring the transmissions in and around the city. The call in definitely catches her attention as does the response and the femme doesn't waste any time pulling out her newly completed and, mostly, calibrated sniper rifle out to aim at the incoming vehicle. Dominicon Discretion says, "Nemesis just called in for entry to the city, and he says he's got supplies... no sigil on him that I can see so far. The 'Bots are letting him in." Dominicon Delusion says, "Which gate?" Dominicon Discretion says, "Gate 3 South." << Elita... a surprise, indeed, although I imagine I shouldn't be surprised. If Bulwark hasn't spoken with you or Prime yet, there's actually something I want to discuss with you. In the meantime, altering course to South Gate 3. The supplies should speak for themselves, but I don't begrudge the sweep. First aid, repair tools and materials, that sort of thing. >> And, a couple of minutes later when he pulls up at South Gate 3 for the security sweep, they find exactly what he mentioned in the transmission: repair supplies, tools and material for construction efforts, first aid supplies, the whole nine yards. Where he got them is anyone's guess... but he does have them. Dominicon Delusion says, "I'll get a closer look, then." Warlord comes in close, unsure what to think of all these neutrals. "Crowded city. Reason for the crowd?" Delusion gives Warlord a more benevolent look than might be expected. "This is a busy city in general. And while I would like to chat, I think there's something I need to attend to at the gate. Excuse me." She flies the short distance to the south gate, one hand on her whip as she lands. She doesn't announce herself, yet, instead carefully examining the situation. Dominicon Delusion says, "Yes, that's Nemesis. And supplies. And no sigil." Dominicon Delusion says, "Thoughts, Disc?" The city gate shudders open, a slow process with an inner gate. Of course, since half the Cybertronians fly, its really an only marginal stopgap. Toll Road finishes the scan, "Its clean, far as I can tell. We'll do a full check." Elita nods then motions to the other gate captain, "Let him through. Stopgap." The mech nods, and slides the small lever that opens the internal doors. When the doors open for Nemesis, she is there to greet him, and there may be five or six figures in the background that are armed, though not aggressively. "Nemesis....this is a surprise." Her hands are clasped together, "But I can believe that you're not here for war." She motions to the trailer, then the area about her, "I'm sure the supplies will be most useful for the city residents." She tilts her head just a hair, "You're being quite generous. Enough so that I feel that is outside your nature." Dominicon Discretion says, "Watch him, and wait for him to overstep the line." A flurry of shifting, twisting and contorting -- complete with nifty sound effects -- ensues as Nemesis transforms into his robot mode. Discretion keeps her weapon aimed towards the former Decepticon, Heralrd of Unicron, as the Autobot's check him over. Detaching from the trailer once it's cleared and whoever on-duty does come to begin offloading the supplies, Nemesis transforms, turning around from the trailer towards Elita. "I have, in the past, had my moments," he allows. "But those days... well, I can only imagine how interested the Decepticons will be when they inevitably find out. I've kept clear of them for more than a year now -- some things, even I can't abide by." He looks back at the trailer briefly, then to Elita once again. "Well... one could say I'm trying to turn over a new leaf, as the Terrans put it. My reputation does make that seem duplicitous, I'm sure, but at this point... you're all going to believe what you will. Far be it from me to assume otherwise." And up-close, it's very obvious now that there's no longer a Decepticon emblem of any kind on his person -- not on his chest, where it had been, nor anywhere on the trailer behind him, which used to have it emblazoned on both sides. "I do have my reasons for being here -- seeing Bulwark was one of them, but... well, I've already done that several cycles ago. Has he spoken with any Autobots about our discussion?" Delusion stays present but quiet, folding her arms and leaning against one of the sides of the gate as she watches Nemesis. She keeps a grip on her whip but doesn't draw it yet. Her gaze flicks to Warlord. "Bulwark is an ancient architect of much of this city," she informs him. "I'm giving you a very slight benefit of the doubt Nemesis. It'll take more than removing a brand to convince me of more. However your act of good faith is noted and I am willing to hear you out." Elita One regards Nemesis cautiously, as she should, but without bravado or snark. "What is it about you and Bulwark that I should know?". Its a bit nebulous, but of course she can't confirm nor deny anything at the moment since she hasn't figured out Nemesis' motives yet. Dominicon Knightmare says, "Delusion, Discretion. I am headed into the tunnels to speak with Bulwark again... if you need me call and I will return. Do not need to say it but beware of Nemesis..you both are aware he does nothing without ulterior motives." Warlord nods "Sounds like I need t' do some reasearch." he says. Discretion is sorely tempted to take the shot, but that would probably annoy Elita One at the very least. Instead she just bides her time. "That's better than I'd expect from Megatron -- most likely, I'd likely be staring down the business end of his fusion cannon." Nemesis shrugs, glancing around. "I've come into possession of some information from someone I met recently during my little sojourn," he says quietly. "He calls himself Incognito. I imagine at some point he'll come to offer his services to help out wherever he's needed, though... he's chosen to abstain from choosing sides. Autobot and Decepticon ideology doesn't appeal to him -- he just wants to help those who need it. At any rate... it's about something you recently discovered that Bulwark has in his possession, some... Oracle? It's something more than what most think: it's also a key to the prison that originally contained The Fallen. The Cult, obviously, found a means to bypass that, but Incognito seems to think that there's someone else in that prison... someone that, crazy as it may sound, was apparently the driving force behind putting The Fallen into that interdimensional prison in the first place. If you want confirmation on it, ask him when he shows up." Delusion arches an optic ridge. She works her way closer, stepping into the crew going through the delivered supplies as if she belongs. Dominicon Delusion says, "So, according to Nemesis, the cube that The Fallen wanted so badly is a key to The Fallen's prison, and also contains another within it." "The afforementioned 'things you cannot abide by'. I see. And while you recognize that your vouching for this Incognito may mean little. It would be folly for us to just outright ignore any information linked to the Fallen." Meanwhile, a small Autobot named Folly looks around in some sort of cramped dark place, "Oh dear...how'd I end up in the trash again?" Elita One manages a curt nod, "Banking on necessity. Very well. I suppose we both know that we have no choice but to garner everything we can on that situation." It was a well played maneuver, one she could respect on a professional level. "You're acting as if you have a greater stake in this than you're letting on. What are you planning to do?" Discretion arches an optic ridge at something as she dials in on center mass, just in case. Nemesis watches as several 'mechs and femmes alike continue offloading the supplies. "The Fallen killed Big-Time, blew up the Disco Star," he replies. "He was leading them after Spec-Tor's fall... alternate universe evil Junkion Heralds of Unicron." He gives Elita One a knowing look. "Same as me... not that I've cared to claim that title since... about a week or so since I was lumped with it. Cyclonus and Scourge are protected, at least to a degree, because they're still part of the Decepticon fold. But it doesn't take a genius to infer that The Fallen is hunting the Heralds here. I'm a target... the difference is, I know I'm a target, and I already have plans in place. So... keep the Autobots clear of Tyger Pax. Not that much of anyone's been there since Galvatron reformatted the city-state into its current form... but before it's over, it won't be nearly the eyesore that it is right now." He shrugs again. "It will give you the time you need to find that prison and get out the one Incognito thinks is there. The Fallen is looking for the Oracle, because he knows it's the key, and he knows who's still inside that prison. So... someone has to draw him out, keep his attention focused elsewhere." Delusion takes advantage of working with the crew to get even closer in, maneuvering into a position between Nemesis and the discarded trailer. "You're going to buy time? In hopes that this Incognito. Bulwark. and both factions can find a solution to the Fallen." Nemesis was lying to her, she knew it, but she couldn't place how. Overall though, she assessed that he was legit about the goal. The Fallen hunting his own Heralds, alternative universe or not, was a piece of this puzzle. Why? She decided to see where that line of questioning could lead. "Why is the Fallen hunting his own Heralds. Other Universe or not. Is he reclaiming power from them with their deaths?" Discretion sighs and powers down the rifle. She sits up and leans against a partially collapsed wall. "Not his Heralds... Unicron's Heralds. Not that it matters, since Unicron's been quiet since the last time I helped put him back in his place." If Nemesis is aware of Delusion's closing in, he doesn't show it. "But yes... I imagine he thinks he's going to make himself into a new Chaos-Bringer, and so he's searching for the dark energon that Unicron infused his Heralds with, taking it into himself." He pauses for a moment. "I'm going to challenge The Fallen. Draw him out to Tyger Pax, fight him to the end... and if I'm fortunate, blow him straight to the Pit along with the remnants of the Cult of Unicron, because I'm calling them out too." Another pause. "It's the only way I can see, Elita... I have no interest in joining him, or going back to the Decepticons. And I know better than to think Prime would give me a chance -- /I/ wouldn't give me a chance, when it comes right down to it. But if the time I keep him engaged and focused on me will help in some way to end the threat of The Fallen... it's worth it." He shakes his head. "Damnable sense of nobility and honor. I always knew it would get me killed one day. Just promise me... keep out of Tyger Pax. I have to do this." Delusion listens closely, keeping her position now that she's right where she wants to be. Dominicon Delusion says, "So, he wants us to stay out of Tyger Pax because he wants to lure The Fallen there to take him on." She actually seems annoyed by Nemesis' response, "So you're going to throw yourself at him as an attempt at redemption...." There's a bit of heat in her voice, as if she's had to give this speech so much. "If you're going to just build yourself up as a lure then let us find a way to exploit it. Instead of you blowing up an entire city to try to kill both of you in a blaze of glory. Its not glorious to do that." She pauses, to let her frustration subside, then raises a hand. "If that is really what you want. To make amends. Well That is one thing. but too often mechs with a guilty conscience will seek death because they're afraid to live. /Don't/ be afraid to live through this." That disgust came back out for a moment. "Let me get on long range comms. Stay for the sweep. We can coordinate something bigger. Something that might have a greater chance." She starts to stride away. then pauses and points back to Nemesis, as if warning him to stay put. "OIC. Keep him here. I need time." Delusion waits until Elita One is on her way before speaking up, more than close enough to be heard without raising her voice. "Prime isn't the one who you should be worried about, Nemesis. I did promise you some carvings if you upset Discretion in any way, did I not?" To his credit, Nemesis doesn't jump -- for that matter, he doesn't even twitch at the sound of Delusion's voice behind him. "I'm hardly worried about Prime, Delusion," he responds. "And as for Discretion..." He turns around at that point to face Delusion. "I find it amusing, your double-standard. Carve me if I upset her... but it's okay when she walks away." A brief pause. "Besides... I'm pretty sure she had plenty of opportunity to take a shot before I entered the city." Discretion isn't watching the exchange, optics closed as she leans against the wall. Delusion shakes her head slightly. "It's hardly a double standard. She's family. You're not." She gives him a humorless smile. "No, I'm not... but she can't exactly say I upset her when she's the one who left, either. And when she did, I went to the one place I could find solace: my work, such as it was." Nemesis shrugs. "And yet, I came around anyway -- knowing you were all here. And given that you likely overheard what Elita and I were discussing... why should it matter? It's not as if I expect to be around much longer anyway, not with The Fallen around." Dominicon Delusion says, "Are you going to claim your pound of metal, Discretion?" Discretion taps her fingers against the wall. She is not looking over at Nemesis and Delusion, because that would make her just want to shoot him again. Dominicon Discretion says, "Right now it's more trouble than it's worth with the Autobots around, and Knightmare told us to stay out of trouble..." Delusion shakes her head. "Surely, somebody as -clever- as you are could have found a method of communication. After all, who would expect Discretion to monitor airwaves, or have resources at hand to investigate a drop?" She scowls at Nemesis. "And then, you come here to announce that you're giving up entirely? You're a damned fool. I warned you from the beginning that half measures wouldn't be good enough. Death is the easy way out." Dominicon Delusion says, "You sure you don't want to yell at him? I have a feeling you'd be better at it than I am." Dominicon Discretion says, "Oh, I want to..." "And clearly, I forgot that I'm the one who has to do all the work, come up with all those clever solutions... because no one else can be bothered. Let Nemesis do it all." A snort. "And some wondered why I never wanted the headache that came with leading the Decepticons during those times that Megatron was indisposed for whatever reason." Nemesis shakes his head. "And like I told Elita --you're going to believe whatever you want anyway, so why explain?" He turns around, intent on walking away and heading into the city. "But if you think that... clearly, none of you know me nearly as well as you think you do." Discretion turns back to see Nemesis walking further into the city. She debates for a few moments before sending a radio transmission. Discretion sends a radio transmission. Delusion huffs. "I never asked anything from you beyond what I am willing to do for her, myself. The place you sought had to be earned." She leans toward the taller mech as he turns away. "And you ought to remember that I've never flinched from the truth." Slowing for a moment, Nemesis cocks his head a little to the right before sending a reply to the transmission he received. He doesn't turn back around to face Delusion, but his words carry nonetheless. "You never asked, period. Sometimes, family can be too closed off. How's that for truth?" And then he's off, heading deeper into the city with purpose. Nemesis sends a radio transmission. Discretion lifts into the air and heads back over to the supplies and goes back to work handing out energon to civilians and chatting with them some. Delusion also lifts into the air, tracking Nemesis for a time before heading back to report in. Log session ending at 00:48:12 on Monday, 3 September 2018.